Minding Minerva
by akmarceau
Summary: Minerva and Albus have danced around each other since she was a child. Will a boring, lonely summer finally bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I have proudly read the 1.8k romance stories about Professor Minerva McGonagall and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (spurred on by my eight year old, second grade brother reading the entire series in two months). I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this story, so it's a surprise to all of us :).

* * *

><p><strong>Minding Minerva<strong>

The castle always seemed rather sad over the summer. Perhaps it was because the students had gone for the time being, or because Minerva had nothing to do. No papers to grade, not lessons to plan, no Slytherins to punish. Or maybe it was because there was no Albus to talk to. Sure she saw him during meals, but there chess games slowed to a minim over the summer. He always had plans with a new girlfriend, or with the ministry. Both of which Minerva hated.

There was nothing like having a cup of tea and sharing the days adventures with each other.

Minerva pushed the thoughts aside and swung her legs gently. The wooden swing by the lake swung with her movements gently in the wind. The warm summer air blew her raven black hair from her face.

_She was free._

Minerva always loved the little swing, as old and rotted as it was, it had saved her mentality multiple times. She was good student, always doing the work and exceeding requirements. But being a nerd never gave her many friends. The swing though, was her friend. It listened as she talked, it was solid when she needed a rock, and it never complained when she screamed. Humans didn't do that. Every since her years at Hogwarts, this was Minerva's spot.

As she shifted from student to Professor over the years, it stayed her spot. And one day, she hoped for it to be someone else's spot too. There where more advantages of her spot now that she was a Professor and had no need to rush to classes. She had to sneak out at night to just get a glance at the lake and moon on her swing. Now, when she had a free period she would bring out a clump of essays and sit to grade them. The secluded swing was a good hide away.

As the warm summer air cooled, and the sunset behind the trees, Minerva had to leave.

She gathered her Muggle summer dress and walked the winding path to the castle lazily. There was no rush, because there was no chess game. That night's match had been asked to be put off till tomorrow. But deep down, Minerva knew the match would never happen. It would be put off another night, then another, followed by an apology letter and another put off. Obviously, Minerva hated Albus's girlfriends.

She used to be the one to appear at the ministry meetings with him and suddenly, he realized life was meaningless without a woman. Many claimed to love him, and each time, Albus thought he had found 'The One,' but they all lied. And Minerva was always there to comfort him. If only Albus had looked not around the world, but within the castle walls for someone who truly loved him.

Minerva hugged herself tightly against the cool wind and continued to walk. Although Minerva didn't like many Muggle outfits, this summer dress was one of the few that she had bought. Her heavy teaching robes were not meant for summer weather. Sighing sadly,Minerva made her way to her private chambers and prepared for the night alone.

xXx

Albus, much like Minerva, had a getaway spot of his own that had saved his mentality on numerous occasions. The astronomy tower early in the morning or late at night was his go to spot for peace and quite. Watching the moon and stars was always his preferred setting, but sunrises in summer where his reason for living. Girlfriend after girlfriend had accompanied him in the wee hours of morning and the ungodly hours of night, but none of them had been the one he wished to replace. Minerva would never be intellectually the same or as beautiful as anyone Albus met. He'd been around the world looking for the one to fill his thoughts, sure it had worked for a couple days, but they always feel back to Minerva. He was an old fool of love, and he knew it. Countless times his hopes had been risen, only to be knocked down by lies and scams. Worst of all, he always fell for it.

Albus gripped the railing tighter and stared up at the stars. Years ago, when Minerva was still Ms. McGonagall to him, he had found a star that he named after her. He could rest easy knowing she would always be in his sight, but never his reach. Sadly, Albus thought back to a girlfriend who had commented on this revelation nastily.

She had told him, "When you wish upon a star, you're a couple billion years late, and like your dreams, the star is dead."

His dream of loving Minerva were as dead as the stars themselves. But they were still a pretty sight to see.

He watched the beautiful child grow and blossom into a woman with even more beauty. She had always silently sat by herself, never interacting or partaking in friends or shenanigans. She was a great student, one he looked forward to having in class, and she always humbly knew the answers. Men had pursued her, but Minerva turned all them down, focusing mainly on coursework. With a sigh, Albus dismissed his dream and sadness filled his eyes.

_No one would replace Minerva,_ he admitted to himself one night. _But that doesn't mean I can't love the woman herself. _

With a worried scratch to his forehead, Albus walked back to his private chambers. After he was ready for the night, he blew a kiss to the star he loved and fell into a deep slumber.

xXx

Morning came and went for both Professors. Aimlessly, the two filled their days with small projects and conversations with the other Professors at Hogwarts.

If only they could find each other.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	2. I Have To Marry

I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update this, but as I sit here, figuratively hacking up my lungs with this blasted cold, I thought I would update my stories. Plus this story has been throwing me for a loop, for some reason, I feel the need to express them with more context than dialogue which is the complete opposite way I write, so I do apologize for the lack of dialogue, but I'm trying.

I have to say I made some plot changes in this story and as cliche as this story is going to be, I hope you'll stay with me…

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You have to find yourself a wife," Headmaster Armando Dippet insisted, "It is easier to enter this job with a wife. She can make friends with the other wives and as the saying goes 'A happy wife, a happy life'."<p>

"You never married," Dumbledore pointed out.

"Doesn't mean I don't regret it. I _wish _I had married; connections would have been easier. Besides, it would have saved me from being the topic of conversation during balls and events because I had a new lady friend or none at all. Once I'm retired, I want you to focus properly on the school and not what newspapers write," Dippet supplied, stressing the point. "Of course you have three weeks to find and marry someone you like. Otherwise, I'll have to take matters into my own hands."

Dumbledore refused to think about what that could mean.

"Fine. By the end of the next week, I will have someone I will happily marry," Dumbledore concluded.

"Thank you. And once you're sitting where I sit and doing what I do, you'll thank me."

"Yes, Headmaster," Dumbledore said politely as he nodded his head and left the room. He definitely had a lot to think about.

xXx

McGonagall toyed with this evening's soup in the great hall. Most of the Professors had gone home to see their families and spouses. Sadly, there was no reason for her to go home. Her nieces and nephews were older and politely declined visits to their Aunt.

Minerva raised the spoon to her lips and sipped the soup. _I wonder where Albus is, _Minerva thought, looking at the empty seat on her left. She must have been obvious with her musings, because the Headmaster told her Albus was probably in his rooms. Concerned for her good friend, Minerva decided to take a bowl of soup, some bread, and a lemon drop from the little bag of candy behind his chair. She carefully balanced the items on a tray and walked down the halls to his room. She shifted the weight of the tray onto her hip (a bit painfully) in order to knock.

"Minerva, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus greeted with a faked smile. She had what she considered a sixth sense to his emotions: when he did or said anything that did not bring a twinkle to his blue eyes, then he did not mean it.

"When you didn't show for dinner, Headmaster Dippet said you were mostly likely in your rooms. I thought I would bring you some food," Minerva explained, keeping her tone light.

"Thank you," Albus said genuinely, the twinkle appearing in his eyes. "I should probably eat." Albus flicked his hand behind his back and made his bowl of soup and bread disappear from the coffee table where he was eating. He would hate for her kindness to be shot down.

Once positive his food was gone, he took the tray from her arm and hip. His finger gently brushed against her body while he did this, the touch sent her heart racing.

"Would you like to come in and eat with me?" He asked.

"I've already eaten," she stated lamely.

"Of course, but you are still welcome to keep me company," Albus suggested with the hope she would grace his presence.

"If you wouldn't mind me," Minerva said with another small smile as she stepped into his office. They both sat in comfortable silence as he ate and she readied a chessboard. Devouring his second helping of the soup and bread, Albus mentally sighed and decided to talk to her about what Armando said. As he packed up the tray, he noticed the lemon drop and a smile creeped across his face. He glanced quickly at the Goddess who was setting up their game of chess, he decided he would save the lemon drop for later.

He sat in his normal chair and let her do the first move because she was the ivory pieces.

A few moves into the game, he decided to mention what Armando had said.

"I met up with Armando this afternoon. He gave me a lot to think about and the time seemed to pass quicker than I thought," Albus began moving his knight to take one of her pawns.

Her lips formed a slight 'oh' at his words as she moved her bishop to take his knight.

"If you don't mind my asking: what did he say that made you think for so long you missed dinner?" She asked as she watched his movements towards her king.

"Check," he whispered, looking up from the board. "He told me I have to marry."

He studied her closely. He watched as her face blanked, the small smile fell from her lips, and her studious gaze of the board faltered. He even thought she had stopped breathing. Like always, she regained her composure and took his rook with her queen.

"When is the wedding?" She whispered in the strongest voice she could muster.

"That's the thing. I need to find and marry someone within three weeks, or else Armando takes matters into his own hands. He assures me becoming headmaster is easier with a wife by my side. Armando says he wants me to focus solely on the school, obviously, but that it's easier done when the newspapers and gossipers have nothing to talk about…" Albus rambled on. He stated reasons and opinions, but they all seemed as if Minerva was hearing them while she was under water. Her heart was shattering the more he spoke, talking about how often he would take his wife to the balls and events. How whoever he married would help him with connections to others through their wives. Albus seemed to go on and on with no stop anytime soon. Her breathing became labored but silent enough that Albus did not noticed. She turned all her attention to the chess board.

The game where she had strategized to draw out her time with him, needed to be over quickly. She rethought her plan— a quick way to capture his king. She moved pawn after pawn, until he had them all. He still had not stopped talking.

Tears threatened their existence on her face but she kept them at bay.

He took her queen. She took his rook. He took her bishop.

She got his king.

"That was one of our quickest games," Albus said with a smile.

Minerva nodded her head, keeping her temper and sobs in check. She didn't inform him that the reason for the quick game was because he could get her queen but she would never rightfully be his. She had his king, but it was _never _going to be hers.

"I better be going," She said quickly standing and seeing herself out before he could thank her for the meal and the great game.

Albus stared at the king which sat on her chair. It was lonely and without its queen. He picked up the captured ivory queen and placed it next to the dark king. Albus was a little hurt that she would just up and leave. He didn't think he had done anything wrong lately.

xXx

Minerva angrily tore the pins from her hair not caring that it pulled some strands of curls with it. She didn't seem to move fast enough for herself. Her robes weren't unclasping fast enough, her mascara wasn't rubbing off fast enough. Her fingers -shaking and rushed- faltered as she attempted to undo her studded brooch, but they slipped and drew blood from her fingers. Letting out a frustrated wail and a sudden sob, Minerva threw the brooch carelessly to the ground and fell on her bed. Her hair cascaded around her as she buried her forehead deeply into her elbow. She used her hand to stifle her sobs and gave up on trying to control the rumbles that shook every ounce of her body.

She felt like she was drowning. Drowning silently and painfully as she heard Albus's words echo in her head.

_"I have to marry." _

* * *

><p>Please review your thoughts!<p> 


	3. Only In Name

I have to say this story is my new pride and glory!

(That rhymed.)

"I do love comedy, and when it's a comedy moment and you can make people laugh, of course it is wonderful." ~ Dame Maggie Smith

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><em>Sunday: End Of Week One<em>

As the end of the first week rolled around, Albus still had no idea who he was going to marry. He spent most of Wednesday and Thursday calling up old girlfriends and seeing if they would mind marrying him for a job. Most owled back with yellers that did not scream polite declinations.

He refused himself a new woman; for he would regret it for the rest of his life if he tied a young woman to his arm. And on top of the search for a wife, he hadn't seen Minerva in days. Not only had she not been in the dinning hall for meals, but there were no chess games.

Albus sat in his chess chair, like he had the day he told Minerva he is being forced to marry someone, and fiddled with the dark king. He sat in his seat and thoroughly considered an answer to his problem: marrying a friend.

xXx

_Tuesday: Day Three Of Week Two_

"Minerva? We've been friends for a long time, and I have a favor I need from you-" Albus stopped and shook his head. "Why does this need to be so hard?" He asked Fawkes as he paced in his office. Fawkes just tilted his head in response.

"Minerva, will you marry me?" Albus sat in his chair. If he was asking Minerva to marry him out of love, that would have worked. Of course he loved her, but he treasured their friendship more. He decided he would blurt out why he wanted to marry her.

He quickly wrote up a letter to Minerva. He invited her over for a game of chess and a conversation. He only hoped she would show.

xXx

_Wednesday: Day Four Of Week Two_

Minerva donned a light green muggle dress that reached the ground, even with her three inch heels. She was dressing up, but for some reason it seemed suitable for meeting up with Albus.

She raised her hand and knocked on his door.

"Minerva, you look beautiful," Albus breathed as he took in her appearance.

"Thanks," Minerva whispered shyly following Albus into his rooms. He gave her a cup of tea and they sat comfortably (and respectively distant) on the couch.

"I have something to ask of you," Albus started, looking her in the eyes. Minerva was immediately filled with dread. What if he asked her to meet his new bride, or to help plan his wedding? She would never live if that happened.

"I know this is a lot to ask of a friend, but I hope you'll understand," Albus said. He watched as her eyes lowered to her teacup. "Would you marry me? It would just be in name, but if I have to marry someone, I would rather it be a friend. If you do agree, we can make up some rules along with accommodations for the situation…" Albus rambled, seeking her eyes.

If he had asked for her to jump off a bridge, she would have willingly done so at that moment. If his proposal was under different circumstances, she would have readily complied, but it wasn't.

"It would only be in name?" She asked, finally meeting his blue eyes.

"Yes."

"Suppose we meet other people whom we fall in love with, what would we do then?"

"Suppose there's another war. Suppose I hate sweets. Suppose this is a bad idea and ruins our friendship. Suppose I'm a terrible Headmaster. Since the marriage would only be in name it would never be… consummated, we could easily get a divorce," Albus said with a small smile. "Of course I can give you time to think this over, it is after all, a big thing to ask of a friend, but I feel we could make it work. If you do agree, I would be forever in you debt, no matter how things end."

"I think I do need the time to mull this over," Minerva muttered, toying with the ivory queen.

"Would you like to play a game?" Albus asked gently.

Minerva's eyes met his again, "If you wouldn't mind."

xXx

_Friday: Day Six Of Week Two_

"What would the rules and accommodations be should I agree?" Minerva asked as she looked over the formal document of marriage. She had agreed to marry Albus in name and he had had a document drawn up for the matter. His signature was already there, it was just waiting for hers. Her quill rested idly in her right hand.

"Well, we could find or build a small cottage on school grounds. I could add an extra room onto my chambers, but there would definitely be two bedrooms. We wouldn't tell anyone the marriage was just in name because that would defeat the purpose. So I'm afraid, my dear, you'll be stuck on my arm during balls and events, but when we are alone, you can ignore me. I can see if I can find a secluded pub for you to go on any dates if you wish to escape-"

"Even if the marriage is only in name, I will be faithful. It would reflect terribly on both of us should I be seen with another man," Minerva commented.

Albus nodded and continued, "You will be more than welcome to my library and summer cottage, along with my fortune-"

"I will not take your money. I am perfectly set myself," Minerva tried to speak over him.

"Should you want to buy a new dress for a ball," Albus finished. "We can add dos and do nots to our lists as our marriage progresses."

Minerva nodded understandingly. With a faint sigh and all her will power, she signed her name on the document, bidding herself - in name only - to the only man she'll ever love.

The document, along with the quill, disappeared in a sparkle of gold dust. She always loved the Pretty Magic as she called it, the sparkles and flower growing; although, nobody knew of this liking.

"We're married," Albus stated obviously.

"In name only," Minerva corrected in what Albus thought of as a sad voice.

"In name only," He stated. There was an uncomfortable pause before Albus said, "You do know we'll have to have a big wedding. Everyone who is anyone will have to be invited, it'll be just for show, obviously."

"Obviously," Minerva said with a small smile. She was never one who wanted to have a big wedding, but then again, she always thought she would marry Albus out of love.

"I think I'll say goodnight, my dear. Will you think about if you want to get a cottage built or if you would rather another room added onto mine?" Albus asked as he watched Minerva sit in her desk chair, her back towards him. When she didn't answer, he walked forward and placed a hand on her gently shoulder. She stiffened under his touch, he brought his hand back to his side and he stepped back.

"I will," she whispered.

Albus nodded, although she couldn't see him, and saw himself out of her office.

xXx

_Thursday: Day Four Of Week Three_

"Isn't this exciting?" Poppy beamed as she fixed Minerva's ivory train. Minerva spread her hands down and invisible wrinkle as she examined herself in the mirror. She was not as young as she used to be, but she even she had to admit she looked nice.

_"Married in white, you've chosen right/"_

"You look beautiful, Minerva," Pomona said with a bright smile.

_"Married in grey, you will go far away/"_

Minerva fixed her up-do, she had no idea what Poppy had done, but it had made her hair pile nicely atop her head in large curls. The wedding was to by the old pier, overlooking the lake. With a little magic, the hill had been leveled and rows upon rows of chairs placed. Pomona had offered some of her orange blossoms, but Minerva had insisted on peonies, knowing they represented shame. Her bouquet consisted of shimmering ivory flowers and peonies with a single rose. If one was to look carefully sat the arch, then they could see the single white rose that centered in the pink peonies. Red and white represent blood and bandages.

Diamonds (the something new), given to her by the Minister of Magic himself, laid in her hair. The ribbon that tied the shamed flowers together was borrowed from Poppy. Since the ivory dress reached the ground and had a train, Minerva had worn her light blue heels. The ball of her right foot rested on top of the cool sixpence.

_"Married in Black, you wish yourself back/"_

The plain ivory dress had a reasonable v neck, showing off some of Minerva's chest. The wide straps covered the rest modestly and turned in and out just below her collarbone. They were slightly off the shoulder and rode up her neck slightly. A lace strand accentuated the empire waist and her studded brooch was pinned to rest on the lace just between her breasts. The dress was formed perfectly to her figure.

_"Married in Red, you wish yourself dead/"_

Pomona and Poppy were in simple pink bridesmaid dresses that matched the design on Minerva's dress. The pink matched with that of the color of the peonies each held. Instead of there being a train, their dresses ended at the ground.

_"Married in Green, ashamed to be seen/"_

"Ready?" Pomona asked excitedly.

Minerva took a deep breath and prepared herself mentally for all the people.

"Ready," she whispered as she pulled her veil over her face. Minerva led the way while Pomona and Poppy carried her train.

_"Married in Blue, you will always be true/"_

They carefully walked to the curtains that had magically suspended so Hogwarts Castle was not the overpowering backdrop for the wedding, but rather the calm lake.

_"Married in Pearl, you will live in a whirl/"_

Minerva pushed her veil to one side and peered gently at the crowd. And was it most definitely a crowd.

_"Married in Yellow, ashamed of your fellow/"_

Minerva had asked Aberforth if he would walk her down the aisle, since her father was a dead muggle. He had agreed. Minerva looked tiny compared to Aberforth who was a little on the heavy side and tall.

_"Married in Brown, you live in the town/"_

Aberforth offered his elbow and Minerva looped her arm through his. They watched as two of the Govenor's daughter's throw petals down the aisle. Poppy followed with Horace at her arm. Pomona was next with Snape on her arm.

_"Married in Pink, your spirits will sink."_

"Are you ready, my dear?" Aberforth asked as he patted her hand.

"As I'll ever be," Minerva said with a small smile.

xXx

The wedding was splendid and rumors of it being "The wedding of the century" had already flitted across the Wizarding World and back. Albus had talked to Priest earlier and was told that they would not have to kiss (much to the audience's sadness).

"You look stunning," Albus remarked after they had opened the dance floor.

Minerva blushed and gave him a shy smile, "Thank you."

She had decided that he could just build her a room from his. She mention that if they were to get a cottage, his trinkets would make no room for them. Her things were already in her new room, a wall away from his room. They did have to share a bathroom, which was no problem since Minerva preferred to bathe in the morning and Albus preferred going to bed clean. Minerva had thought that living with a man would be hard, but it was surprisingly rhythmic and simple. That could be because they had only lived together for a week and they hadn't been "married" yet, but she hoped nothing would change.

She had been pleasantly surprised when Albus had given her a silver engagement ring inlaid with diamonds. Their wedding bands were simple silver bands which they both preciously treasured without telling the other.

"Can I dance with your wife?" Aberforth asked with a smile.

_She will never really be my wife, _Albus thought. But he smiled and said, "Sure."

Aberforth led her to the dance floor and held her in a gentle and polite embrace.

"I know the marriage is only in name," Aberforth stated watching her expression. Her face paled. "I won't say anything," he reassured her.

"How do you know?" She whispered.

"I think my brother would have a twinkle in his eyes if he was marrying the love of his life."

xXx

That night, since it was not a traditional wedding night (she blushed at the thought of it actually being one) Minerva had a lot to think about.

_"Just in name."_

_"Never be… consummated."_

_"Love of his life."_

_Peonies; shame. Red roses, white roses; Blood and Bandages. Thursday for losses. Pink for spirits that sink._

_"Marry in the month of May, and you'll surely rue the day."_

They were star-crossed lovers.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

I hope this chapter made sense, I'm sorry it was so jumpy…

Personally, I thought the lace was a bit much for me and perhaps Minerva. So Everything lace was made plain ivory. The plunging V-neck seemed too much for out modest woman, so that was raised. And the sash was made lace.

Also, if there are any Downton Abbey fans there, did you see my Mrs. Hughes "Suppose" saying?


	4. Diagon Dream

This was brought on when my iPhone started playing Elvis Presley's "Let Me Be There". The song has been on repeat ever since. And since my fever is gone, this story will progress more smoothly. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"You've been married for a week," Aberforth announced proudly as he poured Minerva a cup of tea.<p>

"Not quite sure you can call it 'marriage' exactly," Minerva mumbled blowing on liquid.

Aberforth grunted in reply as he sat down. "He's been calling it that."

"Oh really? What has he been saying about our married life?" Minerva asked suspiciously.

"Just that what has happened in the bedroom will still in the bedroom."

Minerva choked on her tea and was thrown into a coughing fit.

"I do hope you know we have separate bedrooms," Minerva said blushing deeply at the prospect.

"Oh I know. He doesn't know I do. Anyways, how has living with my brother been?" Aberforth wondered. "He was a terrible drag with chores when we were little…"

"No, no. He has actually been doing the most work-"

"My dear, when will you two realize you're both in love and _actually _get married?"

xXx

Minerva coughed throatily and rolled over to her right side, bringing the covers with her. She groaned as her head throbbed to the beating of her heart. Her eyes felt heavy and hurt to open.

Minerva McGonagall- Minerva _Dumbledore_- was sick.

She coughed again and brought her knees to her chest in effort to warm herself.

There was a soft rap on her door. She didn't answer. She knew who it was and didn't want him to see her this vulnerable. She stifled a cough which only made her cough more.

"Minerva?"

"I'm fine, Albus," Minerva rasped. _Gosh, _she thought, _I must sound terrible. _

"Minerva, let me get you some tea and I'll call Poppy-"

"I'm fine. Really," Minerva croaked.

But he didn't hear her. Albus was already on his way to make her some tea and call Poppy.

xXx

"Minerva?" Albus asked as he knocked lightly on her bedroom door. "Minerva, I have some tea for you." Albus slowly opened the door and placed the tray down on her nightstand. Shaking her lightly, Albus woke Minerva. She turned to face him and cough violently. "My dear, Poppy will be here in a minute. In the meantime, I made you some tea."

"Thanks you, Albus, but really, I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Now," Albus said handing her a cup of tea. "Please just drink this."

Minerva took the cup and drank deeply, happy to have something soothe her cough.

To prevent himself from wrapping his arms around her and never letting go, Albus toyed with the tea pot.

xXx

"How long has she been like this?" Poppy hissed as she dragged Albus outside Minerva's room to speak to him.

"I don't know! I woke up and found her like this a couple hours ago."

"Shouldn't you have heard her coughing early? You two do share a b-"

"I'm a heavy sleeper!" Albus roared. "Can you give her something to get well? Will she be okay?"

"Albus," Poppy started, "She has a small flu. When Severus gets up, I'll have him make her a potion and she'll be fine."

Albus sighed thunderously, "Thank Merlin."

Poppy raised an eyebrow at him as she left the newlyweds.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?" She croaked.

"Poppy says you're going to be fine-"

"I told you so."

"She'll have Severus make you a Pepperup Potion when he wakes," Albus said.

"Thank you for all of this, Albus," Minerva mumbled as she coughed, closed her eyes and rolled on her side away from him.

Albus sat next to her until he thought she was asleep. Ever so gently, Albus ran his hand over her soft, black tresses. He gently rubbed her back before he stood, and placed a small quick kiss on the crown of her head.

He shut her door and headed back to his bedroom.

A small smile crept across Minerva's face as she hugged herself closer.

xXx

"Minerva?"

"I'm in the bathroom," She called out to Poppy.

"I have a Pepperup Potion for you," Poppy called back examining the bedroom. The neatly made, four-poster, mahogany bed was on the center of the farthest wall. A massive arch window let the sunlight into the room and gave a fabulous view of the gardens even though the room was nowhere near them. The joys of magic.

There were two nightstands but only one was being used. Minerva's glasses rested on top of a book, an alarm clock, and a glass of water rested on the right nightstand. Nothing cluttered the left nightstand.

"How much of this do I need to take?" Minerva asked groggily as she came into the room. Poppy jumped slightly and handed her friend the potion.

"The whole vial. After this you should feel fine."

Minerva took a whiff of the potion and scrunched up her nose, "Smells disgusting."

"Probably tastes just as bad. Albus mentioned you had an event to go to the next evening, so it's rather strong," Poppy mumbled as she watched her friend raise the vial and bottom up it.

"Tastes _terrible_!" Minerva whined gagging slightly as she tried to keep the liquid in her mouth.

"Hold your nose," Albus said with a smile. He walked into the room and stood next to Poppy, hands clasped behind him. Minerva made another face at him but plugged her nose. Closing her mouth, she swallowed.

"I'll be back to check on you tomorrow morning to make sure you are well," Poppy said as she gripped her bag tightly in her hands and started to leave the tensioned room.

"Very well. I'll see you out-"

"Oh, I very well know where the door is, Headmaster Dumbledore," Poppy said with a short smile as she slid from the room.

Minerva politely smiled at her friend as she left the room.

She stared at Albus and hissed lowly, "Poppy tells me I have an event to go to tomorrow evening?"

"Well, yes-"

"And when were you going to tell me?"

"You see-"

"Albus, I need at least a day notice to these things."

"I understand, but-"

"Especially since we need to look the part of husband and wife. I can't do that without some preparations."

"I see, Minerva I-"

"What type of event is this?"

"Formal. Minerva will you-"

"Albus, this is going to take me all night to prepare for! I need to go shopping, so do you for that fact…" Minerva mumbled as she opened her closet and peered inside. "We'll both get nice robes. What do the other women look like?"

"I don't know. Minerva, can you-"

"Alright. You're no help. I need to call-"

"Minerva!" Albus bellowed. Minerva jumped visibly and carefully came out from behind the closet door.

"Yes?" She answered as she watched his normally shimmering blue eyes turn to pools of frustration.

"Wear your formal. Pearls. Diamonds. Silk. Anything and everything," Dumbledore paused for a moment. "The Minister himself will be at the event. 'Classy not sassy,' is that what the children say these days?"

"'Trashy,'" Minerva corrected. "'Class not trashy'. I can do that, I need to take a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning then."

"I'll go with you. I need to pick something up," Albus said with a small smile.

xXx

"Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron later for lunch?" Albus asked hopefully.

"Perfect."

Minerva spent the day looking at dresses. After sometime, she found the perfect silk dress that fitted her perfectly and flared appropriately at her hips and down. There was a black lace petticoat underneath it that made Minerva feel sneaky. She would spend the evening in something sexy but no one else would know. The light green fabric (a much lighter shade than any of her robes) was pure silk and shimmered in all the right places. The deep scoop neck showed a reasonable amount of skin. It was barely modest, but Minerva made up for it by deciding to get a diamond necklace. She would try to persuade Albus for it during lunch.

Minerva paid and thanked the shopkeeper immensely for her help. Minerva swung the dress bag slightly in the air as a great smile spread across her face. She practically skipped down Diagon Alley back to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

Sorry to leave it so abruptly but I have a ton of homework to do…:)

Especially, with this horrid MCAS along with this new test that I have a 25% chance of having take.


	5. Goddess In Green

Hi! Alright, I'm sorry that its taken me so long to update this, but here is an update :)

I mentioned before this story was going to be a major cliche, and I'm making it an even bigger one (but not in this chapter).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Minerva, with her bags, got a table for two at the Leaky Cauldron. She sat and ordered herself a cup of tea and some bread. Minerva went over her receipts to see how much would be coming from her account at Gringotts. With a small sigh, she realized a good chunk would be coming from her account, but being with Albus was worth every bit.<p>

Albus entered the restaurant and peered at the receipts Minerva was holding. Minerva smelt the lemon drops before she saw him. She quickly folded the papers and stood to greet her _husband_. She smiled genuinely but her hands awkwardly held the flimsy papers. Albus sat across from Minerva and dug around in his bag.

"I got something for you," Albus smiled and his blue eyes twinkled as he handed her a neatly wrapped, thin, square gift. Minerva took the gift gently into her hands. Carefully, she peeled off the wrapping. The black velvet case had silver cursive writing that read, _True friends are like diamonds: bright, beautiful, valuable, and always in style. _Minerva's smile grew (if that was even possible) and ever so slightly, she lifted the top of the case. Minerva gasped quietly and held up the necklace in such a light hold. She feared it would break like glass if she held such a beautiful gift too tightly.

"Albus," Minerva said, examining the diamond necklace. Twelve small diamonds strung together on each side and a silver rope connected the two sides. A teardrop diamond hung from the silver rope. "This is stunning." Minerva couldn't find enough superlatives to express how much she loved the necklace.

"I'm glad you like it," Albus whispered as he watched her like a child at Christmas. He was glad he bought the necklace. It was good to spoil his _wife _every once in a while.

The waitress arrived to take their order. She commented on the beautiful necklace and Minerva proudly stated it was from her husband. Albus's heart skipped at beat at the word. If only he was that in every aspect. How he longed for the nights he could hold Minerva tightly in his embrace and wake with her in the morning. But he wouldn't dare push her. He had already asked so much of her with this marriage.

"You must be lucky to have this man as your husband," the waitress commented admiringly.

Minerva met and held Albus's eyes, "You have no idea."

xXx

Minerva stood in front of the mirror and pulled curl after curl into the wavy updo. It was like the one that Poppy had done for her wedding, but this time, it was more elegant and slightly tighter. It still was much looser than her teaching bun. The number of pins she stuck into her hair was unbelievable. The product, though, was fabulous. Minerva used the diamond hair studs from the minister to hold up some curls. Minerva had gotten her nails done after lunch; they matched her dress perfectly. The scoop neck brought attention to her chest before, but with the diamond necklace, Minerva knew no one would meet her eyes. She put a small amount of glitter eyeshadow on, just enough for the light to catch. A good amount of mascara along with eyeliner was immaculately applied. _Maybe this will have people looking me in the eyes, _Minerva thought. She sprayed a little perfume on her wrists and rubbed her wrists behind her ears. Minerva took one last glance in the mirror before she grabbed the matching clutch and left her room.

"Wow," Albus said after a breathless silence. "You're absolutely beautiful." Minerva blushed and smiled gently.

"Thank you," Minerva whispered as she bowed her head to look at her clutch. She could feel his eyes taking in the dress, the necklace, her hair, and her eyes (which he sought to meet). Minerva felt she stood under his gaze for hours. Softly, Minerva cleared her throat.

"We should be going."

"We should," Albus agreed as he offered his elbow. Hesitantly, Minerva curled her hand around his left elbow. Albus took his right hand and gently grasped hers. His light blues robes (which Minerva favorited over all) made them look like the Earth and sky.

Albus gently squeezed her hand, and they apparated to the hall.

xXx

With a graceful stumble, they landed at the entrance to the hall. Minerva watched as couple after couple entered the hall, arms linked (much like theirs were). The women's dresses mostly looked all alike. A solid grey or black. Sad colors that Minerva thought of as dreary.

"Follow me," Albus said as he led her up the double grand staircase.

"Why are they in such sad colors?" Minerva asked.

"They wear coats that fit over their dress to hide the color until they enter the hall."

"Why?"

Albus pursed his lips and raised and eyebrow, "I have no idea."

Minerva smiled slightly and lifted her dress to climb the stairs. They reached the top, and Minerva was thankful she was in shape, otherwise she would have been huffing and puffing by the top. Albus's breath was slightly labored but after he took a cleansing breath, he was better.

"Names?" A man in a black robe asked. His silver hair was slicked back and his grey eyes showed no emotion.

"Minerva and Albus Dumbledore," Albus said as he gently squeezed Minerva's quivering hand. The man looked up and nodded at the two, his eyes on Minerva's necklace as they passed into the atrium.

Albus could sense Minerva's uneasiness and in an attempt to calm her, he decided to explain what was to happen. He couldn't believe he had forgotten to do that.

As they stood in line behind all the other couples, Minerva realized she was the only witch with her dress exposed.

"Albus, should I cover my dress?" Minerva whispered.

"Don't worry. We'll be announced soon. Another man will announce us as Mister and Missus Dumbledore, the Minister and his wife will smile and nod to us. We smile and nod back," Albus whispered as they moved forward.

"That seems simple enough," Minerva whispered back.

"Mister and Missus Dumbledore," a man announced, just as Albus had said. The room erupted into polite applause as they stepped up to Minister. Albus smiled and Minerva too. Her grip tightened on Albus's elbow.

"Why aren't you wearing a cloak, Mrs. Dumbledore?" The Minister's wife sneered. She was decades too young for him. His grip on her waist was overly possessive and the hand that rested on the Minister's chest made her think she was powerful.

Embarrassed, Minerva fought to hide her blush, "I was told I didn't need one, Madam."

"All women wear them. Why would you think you're special?"

"I don't," Minerva said bluntly. The Minister shoot a glance at Albus, and with a gentle pull, the men ended the stare between the two.

Albus led Minerva up more stairs and into a ballroom. Tables lined the walls with house elves that were dressed rather nicely. They served food with smiles. Albus sat Minerva at a secluded table that overlooked a garden and went to get her a cup of tea.

Minerva was gazing out the window, admiring the garden and the flowers when she heard someone approach her.

"When does being married to Albus Dumbledore, to be Headmaster of Hogwarts, give _you_ special permission?" The Minister's wife asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your name," Minerva commented, not even paying attention to the question at hand.

"Cecilia Fudge. Do you and Albus have a good sex life? I've heard he's wonderful in bed," Cecilia asked bluntly.

Taken aback by her forwardness, Minerva blinked twice and let her mouth open. When no retort fell from her lips she quickly shut it.

"I'll have you know, Mrs. Fudge, that Albus and I have a great sex life," Minerva said with a smug smile. The botox and colored blonde smirked at the revelation.

"How many times do you do _it_? Cornelius and I manage to find time for at least once a day. On the weekends, we lock ourselves in the bedroom and roll around under the covers."

"I feel that to be a little too much information for my new wife to handle, Mrs. Fudge," Albus said as he handed Minerva her cup of tea. Minerva was the one who smirked this time, but being adequately taught in socialization skills (unlike the Mrs. Fudge), Minerva managed to hide her lips with her teacup. Albus stood behind Minerva, his hand resting on her shoulder. Minerva relaxed to his touch and fidgeted with her teabag. Mrs. Fudge looked rather embarrassed, having being scolded like a child by the Greatest Wizard since Merlin.

As Albus had to Minerva, Fudge came to rescue the Missus.

"My dear," Cornelius started as he flicked the tip of her nose with his finger, "Care to dance?" Cecilia agreed quickly and stalked away with her husband. The dance floor parted as the two entered the center and began a waltz.

Albus shot a dirty look in the Fudges' direction and gently squeezed Minerva's shoulder.

"I'm sorry she's picking on you, my dear. She often gets nasty when she's jealous. You do look much more beautiful than any woman in this room. I'll bet your intellect surpasses all of the other women's combined," Albus said with a half- hearty smile as he sat across from her.

Minerva shot him a look, similar to the one he had shot Cecilia, "Flattery will get you nowhere, dear."

xXx

Albus, after much persuasion, had gotten Minerva onto the dance floor. At first, it was the best part of the night- maybe even his year- but once she was on the dance floor, she wasn't leaving.

Holding Minerva close to him, closer than he ever had, had been a dream come true. Her body, flush and swaying with his as if it were one as they waltzed, was what drew the men's attention first.

When he spun her, as a husband or partner does in a dance, her smile was what drew the men's attention.

When he lifted her slightly, and her hands rested on his shoulders for balance, her chest was what drew the men's attention.

Cornelius cut in first, waltzing, spinning, and lifting _his wife _in time to the music. Then another man did the same, followed by another. Minerva was having a splendid time, but the other women seemed to be lonely and jealous. Not only did Minerva have the most gorgeous attire and jewelry, she was the only one in an interesting color. Blues, upon blues filled the room. An occasional black dress or white one with a black pattern could be seen, but the one in green had every man's attention.

When a man had finished dancing with _his wife, _other's flocked to take her hand. It started off harmless, and Albus saw it as a way for her to start to be welcomed, but soon it was out of control. Minerva was being buried in blue and black robes.

She was most definitely overwhelmed.

Albus was still at their table, the one that had started at three hours ago, with a full bottle of fire whiskey that was down to the last drop. He wasn't one to get drunk at these functions but Minerva had spent her night in the arms of other men, and Albus was jealous. She wasn't even really _his _wife!

He watched as she excused man after man and made her way to their table. Her smile was forced, and her brows were being forced not to knit together and expose that Scottish temper of hers.

"_Honey,_" Minerva hissed. She picked up her clutch and hiked up her robes. "I think I'll return home now."

Albus, too drunk on fire whiskey and jealous of the men who had held _his_ _wife _close, didn't even acknowledge her departure from the dance hall.

It wasn't until Cornelius came to him to see if he could steal another dance with his wife that Albus noticed Minerva had gone.

In response, Albus had swished around the fire whiskey in the shot glass and mumbled, "You can't steal what isn't mine."

xXx

When a startled sob escaped her lips as she ran down the stairs, Minerva's hand that was holding her clutch shot up to cover her trembling lips. She readjusted her grip on her dress and hiked it up higher so her legs could move faster. Her heels prevented her legs and soon, minerva stumbled and lost a shoe. Too angry and hurt to get it, Minerva continued on. She didn't know why she felt hurt, but she did. She felt as if her heart had been shredded into a jigsaw puzzle and handed back to her.

She was in the Atrium now, making headway to the grand staircase that lead to the apparation point.

"Miss!" the man with the black robes and slick silver hair called after her as she rushed passed him. "Miss!" Minerva heard him call again, this time, he reached for her and managed to grab her arm that was covering her lips. His large coarse hand firmly gripped her slender wrist. She felt his fingers lapping his own hand as if he had clenched air and not her bones. "Miss, I can't have you leaving without an escort. Just like you're not allowed to enter without one, Minister's rules."

"Let. Me. Go."

"I can't do that, Miss. I can escort you to your partner if you would like," the man offered. Minerva dropped her skirts and put all her weight on the foot with the shoe still on, bringing her eye level with her captor. Slowly, she began to pry his fingers from her wrist.

"I won't ask nicely again. Let. Me. Go."

Minerva didn't have time to think about what made him release her. Maybe he could tell she wasn't kidding or maybe it was because he knew her _husband_ was the Greatest Wizard since Merlin.

Without stopping, Minerva took a deep breath, thought of the incantation, and apparated back to Hogwarts.

Minerva knew apparation within Hogwarts was a skill Albus had picked up from Headmaster Dippet (some loophole in the protection or something) but Minerva found this to be good for once.

Her swing was closer to the Hogwarts's gates than any place Albus would have apparated them too, and at the moment, Minerva needed her swing. Hiking up her dress again, Minerva ran to her swing on uneven legs.

Her dress caught on a thorn and tore a hole in the fabric.

A branch snagged her hair and curls tumbled to the nape of her neck.

Finally, Minerva crossed within Hogwarts bounds and saw her swing. She collapsed in a heap on the swing and sob after sob escaped her lips. Her shoulders trembled, her lips quivered, and the swing swung in its attempt to comfort her.

xXx

Albus returned to Hogwarts, drunk, and made his way to Minerva and his rooms. He entered their common room with their password of, "Only in name," as a timely reminder of what their companionship had become.

Albus had lost his rational thinking with the first broken shot glass. As he staggered through the common room, he made his way not to his bedroom, but Minerva's. He didn't bother to knock. Albus entered to find the bed empty and neatly made. There was an envelope, sealed and unaddressed on her nigh stand.

_Her goodbye to me,_ Albus thought as he collapsed on the bed and breathed in her scent. He thought she had finally left him.

"Fawkes," Albus managed to croak a call to his Phoenix. "Fawkes," he called again. The Phoenix flew into the room and landed neatly on the end of Minerva's bed. "Tell Minerva," Albus said as he felt his eyes flutter and his train of thought derail. "Tell Minerva when she gets in that," his eyes fluttered and shot back open. The bloodshot gaze seeing only the ceiling. "We can get the vows broken."

xXx

Minerva wiped her eyes dry one last timebefore she gave the statue the password and was let in. Fawkes said on his perch in the common room, his wings folded, head bent, and chest heaving as he breathed in sleep. Not wanting to wake the bird, Minerva quietly crept past him and to her room. Albus lay sprawled over the top half of her bed. Between her tear stained eyes and quivering lips, she was forced to smile at the sight. He sometimes was just a big kid. She removed all her decoration pillows and placed them on the ground. She untucked her comforter from the end of her bed and brought it up to Albus, effectively hot-dogging him in the blanket. She realized she had not gotten around to owling her thank you letter to Poppy. She grabbed the sealed envelope from the nightstand and called to her owl. Faithful as he was, Minerva's owl took the letter and went to deliver it to Poppy; Poppy would receive it by morning.

Tired, torn, and ragged, Minerva made her way back to the common room with a plush blanket and her favorite pillow. She took the chaise near the window and made herself comfortable.

She was going to get a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p>

I apologize for any mistakes, the last 1,000 words or so were free hand (meaning I didn't write it up then type it like I normally do).

And I haven't mention this (I don't think) but this takes place before Voldemort killed Harry's parents and scarred Harry for life (literally).


	6. Raising Hope

I'm so sorry it has taken me forever to update this story…

And because I'm an extremely impatience writer, I cut out a chapter to bring in my other cliche earlier.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Albus sat at the small table his brother kept in the house. The picture of Ariana, always smiling over the fireplace in green fields, lightened the dark painted room. She was always able to lighten a room.<p>

Albus's head throbbed to his broken heart as water bottle after water bottle was downed.

"So, you're just going to give up?" Aberforth asked.

Albus nodded, "There's no point in tying her to me. It was a stupid idea of mine to ask her to marry me in the first place; my biggest regret."

Aberforth sat down and carefully listened to his brother.

"Albus, maybe you shouldn't divorce."

Irritated, Albus slammed his palm on the table, his water bottle spilled onto the floor, "And why shouldn't I? Minerva is tied to a man who can never give her a family because the marriage is only in name. She will never have a proper husband to hold her at night. She will never get normal couple dates or special gifts or roses out of the blue-"

"You could give her all of that! And more! Just tell her how much you love her— subtly of course," Aberforth muttered as he cleaned up his brother's mess.

Albus was about to retort with a menacing sentence when an owl dropped a letter in Albus's hand.

"What's that?" Aberforth asked. Albus looked over his spectacles as he opened the letter.

"This better not be from the Minister. If it is we'll be needing to find-" Albus's sentence trailed off as his eyes skimmed his letters. Albus straightened his glasses, and ran his hand down his beard as he read the letter again, his mouth forming eery word as his eyes slowly scanned the page.

"What is it?"

"_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_" Albus started.

Aberforth snickered, Albus was the only one in the family with such a long name.

"_We are writing on behalf of a tragic event that happened at today, October 31rst at Godric's Hollow._"

Aberforth mimicked his brother's earlier motion and stroked his beard as he listened to the letter.

"_Mr. and Mrs. James Potter received an unexpected visitor. The Dark Lord entered their house, killing both adults-_"

"He's back-" Aberforth interrupted, but Albus kept reading on.

"_Young Mr. Harry Potter was found alive and well in his crib. There was a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. We believe the mark on the child's forehead has defeated the Dark Lord for the time being. Further information is pending._

It's signed Cornelius Fudge," Albus whispered. Quickly, he stood and held the letter in his hand. "I need- I need to see Minerva. Tell her the news before she too gets a letter. I need to see Minerva."

"You've already said that," Aberforth mumbled crossing his arms across his chest. "Go. Visit when you can."

Albus was gone in the second and Aberforth was shaking his head at the spot his brother had stood.

"Ariana," Aberforth asked the picture, "When will he ever learn?"

xXx

"Minerva?" Albus asked as he walked into their common room. "Minerva?" Albus asked again as he walked towards her room.

Low murmurs could be heard from behind the door, and a soft sob escaped someone's lips. The other person comforted the one who sobbed in low shushes.

Albus knocked on the door and called to Minerva. There was a sniffle and more low toned voices, then the door was opened. Pomona left Minerva's room.

"Yes, Albus?" Minerva asked as she wiped her eyes and quickly blinked rapidly.

"Did you get a letter today?"

"I did."

"Was it about— what did the letter say?"

"I heard— it read— oh, Albus," Minerva whispered as a hand covered her mouth. Albus stood still and watched as his wife broke down in front of him. She leaned back against the doorframe and wrapped her free arm around herself as slowly shook her head in denial. When she slowly started to sink against the sturdy doorframe, Albus stepped in. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he too shed tears over the lost students.

xXx

"What will happen to the child?" Minerva whispered as she cuddled closer to her husband. Albus tightened his hold on her shoulders and pulled her as close as physically possible. He stared blankly at the fire. Minerva's gentle tug on his beard brought him back to the question.

"Young Mr. Potter has a muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin he will live with until is of age-"

"Could we raise him?"

Albus stared at the fire again, "You really believe that we could raise a one year old child?"

Minerva slowly raised her head from his shoulder and scooted away carefully from him, "Could I raise him? I promise we wont bother you…"

Albus folded his handed between his knees and stared blankly at the fire.

"Never mind," Minerva whispered standing slowly. "I think I'll say goodnight now."

"I'll think about it."

Minerva smiled to herself and headed off to bed.

* * *

><p>Please review! I'd love to hear how you guys think this story is going so far.<p>

I was a little upset to find not many Albus and Minerva raising Harry stories and decided to add that to the growing list of cliches this story is becoming.


	7. Everyone Loves You

I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short. As my apology, I found a spare minute to update. :)

All mistakes are mine since this was free-handed (meaning I didn't write, check, then type).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Minerva plaited her hair in front of her mirror that night as she thought about the child: Harry Potter. Could she really raise a year old baby?<p>

xXx

"Armando, we could raise the boy," Albus said as he paced the Headmaster's room after Minerva had retired for the night.

"Albus, why would you want to take in a child?"

"My wife wants to raise Mister Potter. Please, let us try it for a couple months, or until it becomes a problem."

"Albus, you don't understand. If you take Mister Potter now, he'll be yours. Its hard for a child barely over a year old defeat the Dark Lord, lose both his parents, and then be shuffled from house to house. The psychological problem with that would be damning. The poor child will never know what to think," Armando said. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "If you take Mister Potter, you will have to raise him as your own. He'll live, learn, and laugh with you and Minerva. You would have to love and treat him like your own."

Albus sighed and mumbled something that sounded like, "The things I do for her." Albus nodded his head slowly and left the room. He made it to the apparition point and apparated to where the child had been since the attack.

"I'm here to collect Mister Harry Potter."

The nurse quickly went to the back room and gathered the child and what little belongings he had left. The nurse handed Albus the child who immediately woke and stared at the new man in his life. A little whimper trembled the child's lower lip and eventually, Harry started crying. Albus gently bounced the little boy as he thanked the nurse.

Grateful to have the Dark Lord's defeater out of her house, the nurse quickly closed the door and returned to normal life.

Albus walked a little bit, hoping the child will eventually fall asleep, but he had no such luck. Smiling slightly, Albus put down the diaper bag the nurse had given him and adjusted his hold on the child.

"Hi," Albus said stupidly as he looked the sleepy child in the eyes. Harry's eyes searched his as he listened to Albus talk. "I'll be your new guardian. And you'll get to meet the beautiful young woman who wants to raise you. Yeah, she's wonderful, I think you'll really like her. I know I do, I did marry her after all. She's so nice and caring, would you like to meet her?"

Harry shook his little head and mumbled, "No."

Albus chuckled, "Why not?"

"Mama. Mama," the little boy cried. He looked around as fi hoping she would appear. When his pleads went unanswered he tried another. "Dada. Dada?" No one came to the child and he started a fitful murmur. Albus didn't know what to do and he held the child to his shoulder gently holding his bottom and gathering up the diaper bag. Quickly, Albus muttered the incantation and was back at Hogwarts.

xXx

On the walk back to his rooms, Harry had called asleep on Albus's shoulder and Albus was able to quietly enter the common room with the child without disrupting Minerva. Albus brought the child and he diaper bags into his room. He set the bag on the ground next to his bed and laid the child on the bed, stomach down. Albus made sure Harry would be safe as he quickly changed into his night robes. Albus settled down next to Harry and draped an arm across the child's back as he too fell asleep.

xXx

Minerva woke to the ramblings of a little child muttering, "Mama, Mama, Mama."

Minerva sat up and donned on her dressing gown as she followed the ramblings. The noise led Minerva to Albus's rooms. The door was ajar, and Minerva quietly opened it and entered. She stopped the second she saw where the ramblings were coming too.

A sleeping Albus had an arm loosely across Harry Potter's back. Harry Potter had his head facing the door and his little eyes lit up when he saw Minerva.

"Mama, Mama, Mama," Harry babbled happily. He turned his whole body to face Minerva and his arms shot out to the woman. Minerva smiled at the sight and quickly scooped up the child. Albus stirred but didn't wake. Minerva grabbed the diaper bag and brought Harry from the room.

"Come on, my little one. Let's get you changed," Minerva whispered as she kissed his temple. Although Minerva never had any kids of her own, she knew how to care a child. Minerva brought Harry to the to the common room and laid him on floor. Quickly, Harry's diaper was changed and Minerva didn't want to try to wrestle the child back into his pajamas just to have them off later.

"Let's get you fed," Minerva mumbled as she stood up the child and took his little hand in hers and the diaper in the other. Slowly, Minerva walked with the child into the small kitchen area. She transfigured a wooden chair into a high chair.

Harry inspected the new chair with a funny look before saying, "Up!"

Minerva laughed slightly and whispered, "Okay, honey," as she lifted the child into the which chair. She summoned a house elf and ordered a light breakfast for Harry and herself. The elf, more than happy to help, brought eggs for Harry and cereal for Minerva. Feeding Harry was harder than Minerva had expected. She would need to buy a lot of things in order to properly raise the child, starting with a little fork that Harry could actually fit his mouth around. Harry didn't fuss over the first few bites, but after the silver fork stuck his gums one too many times, he started to fuss.

"Mmmm, no. No," Harry said as he shook his head and clamped his lips tight.

"You got to eat, honey," Minerva whispered as she gently rubbed Harry's back. He squirmed and moved away from Minerva's hand. The little squirm away from her shredded Minerva's heart a little.

"No. No. No. No," Harry ranted shaking his head violently and avoiding Minerva and the fork. Minerva put the fork down with a little sigh and started to eat her cereal. "All done," Harry stated, attempting to get out of his chair. "All done," Harry announced again, struggling with his own feet and the high chair.

"Not, until you finish your eggs, honey," Minerva said patiently.

"All done!" Harry screeched and when Minerva didn't help him out of the high chair, Harry started to cry. Minerva ate her cereal as the little boy had his tantrum. She ignored him the best she could, but with every little tear that trailed down his face, Minerva's heart broke.

Harry's crying must've woken up Albus, for he groggily entered the kitchen. Albus didn't even acknowledge Minerva. He walked over and picked up Harry, wiping the little boy's eyes and rubbing his back. Harry gurgled lightly and tugged at Albus's beard, making Albus laugh slightly.

"Well, my dear boy, what are you doing this morning?"

"He _was _supposed to be eating," Minerva chided lightly as she stood and placed her napkin next to her empty breakfast bowl. "It's obvious who will be the more liked guardian. I'll be the one the child hates because I'll enforce the rules."

"Minerva, he'll love you. Who doesn't love you?" Albus asked with a small smile. Harry squirmed in Albus's arms; Albus put harry down gently.

"You."

"What?" Albus asked as he watch Minerva watch Harry run off.

"You don't love me."

* * *

><p>Sorry I'm leaving it like this, but I just realized I had to annotate (ICK!).<p>

Please review!


	8. Who was there to hold your hand?

So sorry I've taken forever.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Albus stood shocked. His mouth opened twice and closed it.<p>

"I- I," Albus stuttered. Minerva's lips formed a tight frown and she nodded stoically.

"That's what I thought," Minerva whispered as she turned and followed Harry's footsteps from the kitchen.

_I love you_, Albus wanted to scream. He wanted to scream it, shout it from the astronomy tower, write it with the stars in the night sky, or in the clouds during the day. He wanted it on the walls, in the halls, and newspaper headlines.

There was a soft thud and Albus heard Minerva's gasp.

"Albus!" Minerva worriedly shouted over Harry's wails. Albus ran to the cries. It wasn't the wails of his son that sent him running but rather the worried tone of his wife.

"Albus, I think he broke his arm."

xXx

"You both know magic on a child this young could hurt the boy's bones," Poppy said as Minerva tried to calm to child. Harry's arm was limp and twisted at an odd angle. The poor child was in terrible pain and Minerva had no cure. "I can put it in a cast," Poppy suggested.

"Will a cast fix his arm?"

"Just like magic."

Minerva smiled sadly and whispered to her son, "Aunt Poppy is going to fix your arm."

"No. No. No," Harry ranted as Minerva gently pried his good arm from her shirt.

"I'll stay with you honey and so- and so will Dada," Minerva whispered the last part and Poppy watched as she forced a smile. Albus was too focused on his son and his son's pain to hear his wife's stutter.

This was his family.

"Dada. Dada. Dada," Harry whispered reaching for Albus which sent a whimper through the child as he moved his broken arm. Minerva jealously turned with Harry in her arms.

"Let Aunt Poppy fix you up," Minerva said as she kissed Harry's forehead.

xXx

"Well he seems fine," Poppy muttered as Harry loudly thumped his hard plaster cast against a metal chair.

Minerva smirked and sipped her tea as her friend rubbed her temples.

"You gave him the cast," Minerva said with a smile.

"You let him break his arm," Poppy shot back. Minerva's smile faltered and she bowed her head.

"I'm a terrible mother, and an even worse wife," Minerva sadly stated.

"Where is that coming from?" Pomona asked. Minerva shook her head and put on a smile. She wiped her eyes and blinked rapidly.

"Nowhere." _Everywhere. My husband and I don't sleep in the same bed. My son broke his arm after we fought and I wasn't watching him. _"Sorry," Minerva mumbled as she turned away from her friends and watched a her son happily slammed his cast and toy truck on the table.

"Momma, wook! Da car-" Harry pointed and waved his cast wildly as he said words in his own forge in language. Seeing Harry happy and fine, Minerva's fake smiled was replaced with a real one as she nodded enthusiastically to her son's ramblings.

"That's great, honey," Minerva encouraged.

Poppy and Pomona exchanged looks as they watched their friend be the perfect mother and loving wife, although they weren't there when the doors were closed.

xXx

"I'll give Harry a bath and put him down to bed," Albus said taking the child from his highchair.

"I can do that," Minerva said quickly taking Harry from Albus's arms and murmuring an inaction that picked up the dinner they had just quietly shared.

Dinners nowadays weren't like they used to be. Minerva and Albus barely talked. Harry had absorbed most of Minerva's daily activities. There was no talking, no chess games, no dinner parties, no love.

"Minerva, please," Albus said reaching for the child. Harry reached for Albus with a big smile.

"Dada. Dada. Dada," Harry happily hummed as Albus reached for Harry.

"Stop it," Minerva let out harshly, making sure Harry was looking at her and only her. "Your father is _dead_, Harry. He is not your father."

"Minerva!" Albus shouted, forcefully taking Harry into his arms and shielding the boy as eh spoke quickly and lowly to Minerva. "And you are not his mother. You will never be half the mother Lily would've been to this child."

Minerva put a hand shakily to her lips and breathed out. Her shoulders shook as she watched Albus carrying Harry down the hall talking to the child as if nothing had happened. Minerva closed her eyes, her head shaking violently.

_When you feel like breaking down or crashing in,_

Minerva walked quietly to her room.

_Who do you turn to, to forgive your sin?_

Minerva pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a note.

_When you cried your lonely tears,_

Her eyes watered, and tears flowed as her hand formed words on paper.

_Who will be there to fight your fears?_

She wouldn't dare impose on Poppy and Pomona over a little fight such as this.

_And when it feels like no one would understand,_

And Albus was against her now.

_Who was there to hold your hand?_

"Mama. Mama. Mama," Minerva could hear Harry whispering down the hall.

_There are people whom you can't replace,_

"She'll kiss you goodnight later tonight," Albus said sadly.

_They're the ones who gave you your face._

_They'll love you through thick and thin,_

_They show you the light from deep within._

_And if by chance, you happen to die,_

_They'll be the ones who will really cry._

This was a dysfunctional family and it hadn't even be a week.

The one year old had a broken arm.

The man she loved didn't lover her.

Their marriage was just in name.

There was nothing left for her.

_You see, my friend, there's no one who can love you more,_

_Than your very own parents, that's for sure._

_Always remember that this is true,_

_That wherever you go, your parents will be there for you._

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	9. Looking Up

So sorry I've been taken forever to update this.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Minerva smiled down at the boy in her arms. Even if he wasn't her son, he was the closest thing to one and she wasn't about to let him slip away from her. It had been two nights since Albus and Minerva had fought and neither had sought out to fix anything.<p>

Harry stirred slightly in her arms and rolled into her chest. Minerva smiled to herself, letting her head fall back against the rocker.

xXx

"Minerva," Albus whispered. "Minerva," he tried again. His goddess laid peacefully still with their son in her arms. "Minerva," Albus said as he gently pried the still sleeping Harry from her arms.

With the small weight of the one year old no longer in her arms, Minerva jolted awake.

"Albus," she breathed as she put a hand over her heart. "You scared me. I thought you were someone else."

_Who?_ Albus wanted to ask, but he had no right. They hadn't asked any questions or had any sort of conversation since they night they fought. After that night Minerva had written up a note stating that she was sorry but raising Harry just didn't seem to be her think. That she would leave so the child was raised happily, and properly. Albus hadn't seen the note, but there would be no doubt in her mind that Albus would agree. She wasn't fit to be a mother.

Albus placed Harry bak into his crib mumbling, "You spoil him too much."

Minerva smiled sadly and wished it was true. On weak knees she stood and stretched like a cat. She stifled a yawn and started to shuffle out of the room.

"Minerva-" Albus started. Minerva spun quickly on her heels— too quickly in her awakening state. She felt herself falling and was expecting the fall.

She wasn't expecting him to catch her.

"Yes?" Minerva whispered as he tightened his grip around her waist. She looked into his endearing blue eyes and lost herself. The eyes that used to sparkle with light during all their conversation had disappeared.

There was no joy in his eyes; no happiness. His eyes were blue voids.

Albus looked into her green eyes. Something was missing. His breath brushed her lips.

There were probably only a handful of times Albus gave in to instinct, and this was just added to it.

He bowed his head slightly, slowly; giving her time to push him away and shut him out forever. When she didn't Albus leaned in further, his lips just brushing hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she feathered her lips against his. It couldn't be considered a chaste kiss, because it barely was a kiss. Just the gentle, unsure touch of their lips.

"Minerva," Albus started again looking at her closed eyes. "Can we fix this? All of this?"

"Yes," Minerva said confidently as she wrapped her fingers gently in his hair, pulling him closer to her. "We need to fix this."

"For Harry," Albus stated with a smile. The words slapped her. Her fingers let go of the hair and fell limply at her sides as she twisted herself ungracefully from his hold. The hold she had been begging to be in since she was in school girl.

"Yes," Minerva called sadly from the doorframe. "For Harry."

xXx

"You may be the greatest wizard since Merlin, but _bloody hell_ you're a idiot."

"Well that's just reassuring. Especially coming from my own brother," Albus muttered as he downed his third fire whiskey and let the familiar burn numb his pain.

"_You_ held her in your arms and told her you two should fix all your problems not for yourselves, but for your _adoptive _son. _Bloody _brilliant," Aberforth said as he slapped his brother on his back. Albus choked on the fourth fire whiskey.

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Tell her you should fix whatever you wrecked for _yourselves,_" Aberforth exaggerated.

"That's selfish."

"That's love."

"How is it that you know- supposedly- how to fix a relationship, yet you have never been in one longer than a night?" Albus asked suspiciously.

"I haven't met the right person yet. You have."

xXx

Minerva watched as Harry waddled through the gardens of Hogwarts. Harry fell occasionally on his hands, his bottom, and his side but nothing seemed to slow him down.

"Momma! Wook!" Harry said as he waddled quickly towards Minerva a fistful of muck slipping from between his fingers and landing on his shirt. Minerva smiled encouragingly. She didn't correct his pronunciation of 'look' or scold him for not staying clean. She knew boys needed to be messy, disgusting, gross, and intolerable in order for them to be good men. _Perhaps that's why Albus isn't. He probably wasn't allowed to do any of this._

Minerva watched as Harry dropped the reaming glob at her feet and pat it. After the slush pile was the way he liked it, he ran off again and Minerva's attention strayed to her thoughts.

_Albus wanted to fix things. For Harry. What was he willing to fix? The lack of communication? Their failed marriage in name? The terrible conditions Harry was going to be raised in?_

"Momma! Momma! Dada here! Dada here!" Harry screeched happily as he toddled off to Albus who was coming up the path from Hogsmeade. He was holding what looked to be a boutique of a variety of flowers. Albus stopped and let Harry run into his arms. Albus picked Harry up and spun him onto his hip. Harry squealed with joy and happily hugged Albus.

Despite what they had going on between them, Albus was the perfect father to Harry. Minerva smiled at the two of them and watched as Albus carried Harry back to her.

"Minerva," Albus started. "Let's fix this. For us."

Minerva's smile grew. Slowly, she stood and wrapped her arms around her husband and son; her family.

"For all of us," Minerva said kissing Albus gently. Albus smiled, handing his wife the assortment of flowers he had bought.

Minerva could smell fire whiskey on his clothes.

xXx

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	10. I mean you no harm

So sorry I took so long to update. I have totally lost inspiration for this story, but I FOUND SOME!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Minerva could let a lot of little things through the walls she spent so much time building around herself. Those small things included everything from messy diapers to stray clothes strewn around the house. She thought she had a pretty high tolerance for everything that was thrown her way. But like most people in the world, wizards and muggles alike, there were things Minerva just couldn't stand for.<p>

This action just might be one more she would add to her list.

As she dodged a wayward spell cast her way, Minerva returned one with less fever knowing he wasn't in his right mind.

"You're trying to take _my son_ from me!" Albus screeched, drunkenly throwing another harsh cast her way.

Minerva dodged and again sent one back, again a less harsh one. She was getting to her last straw with this _imbecile_. She could only handle so much over a certain time and Albus was pushing all the wrong buttons at once. When he came staggering quite loudly through their door, Minerva scolded him and sent him off to bed citing that he couldn't see Harry until he was sober. Albus could hold his liquor well, Minerva had seen him do so many times, she knew he knew his limit. He must've had almost triple his limit in order to be this drunk. He was barely muttering the right incantations for sakes. She was thoroughly impressed though that nothing had turned into a hybrid animal of some sort yet.

"Why!" Albus roared as he sent a harsher and faster spell her way. "_Why_ are you trying to take him from me?"

The angrier he got, the more the alcohol got to his system, the faster and deadlier the spells got.

"Albus!" Minerva tried to speak to him over the thuds and claps his spells were creating. She had been playing defense the whole time, dodging and sending half-hearted disablement spells back, hoping that her showing weakness would get him in his right mind. She was terribly wrong.

He wanted a fight, he wanted her to fight him, to scream, to kick him out, to- to do _something_ that would knock some sense into himself.

_Minerva,_ Albus whispered to himself, _Hear my voice. Hear my apology. I mean you no harm. I mean you no harm… I mean you… no harm…_

_I mean you_

"Crucio!" Albus shouted as he flung the hand grasping the fifteen inch, Thestral tail-hair core Elder Wand towards his own wife. Minerva cried out sharply in agony. She quickly gritted her teeth not wanting to show pain. She knew she was failing miserably. She gasped, her eyes opened wide, her mouth was agape, and her body was spasming in true pain.

Her mind reeled to try and figure out how much anger her husband could have against her. The curse only lasted for the amount of anger that the caster had against the victim.

"No harm," Albus whispered silently to his wand.

_I mean you, Minerva, no harm._

_I mean you, my wife, no harm._

_I mean you, my dear, no harm._

_I mean you, my love, _**_no harm_**_._

Albus quickly released the spell. His wand fell to the ground but the soft thud of it was masked by the thud to Minerva's body. Albus watched in horror as Minerva's body fell to the carpeted floor (still a floor nonetheless) and bounced lightly. Albus visibly shook as he watched Minerva's body bounce not once, but three times. She laid on her back, her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth in a tight lipped pout. She moved first her right hand, then her left hand. Slowly, oh so painfully slowly, Minerva's hands met on her ribcage. She was breathing heavily, he knew the movement, even if it was so slow, still held the throbbing pain receptors that had been excruciated. Her eyes were still squeezed shut but Albus watched a tear leak from under her eye lids. Her mouth had opened and gasped breaths escaped. Albus's eyes came back to rest on Minerva's hand. Her right hand was struggling harshly to twist something from her hand. Albus watched from his knees as she slipped her wedding ring off her left hand. Shakily, Minerva held out the ring clasped between her right forefinger and thumb. It glistened sadly in the moon light, just long enough for Albus to see she had removed it. Her wrist became too heavy and painful for her to keep extended. Minerva let the ring slip from her grasp. The muffled thump of it hitting the carpet rang in Albus's ears. Her hand dropped back next to her body. Her breathing still came in short, quick gasps.

Albus stood. He walked to the door that still remained open and walked out, leaving it open.

Albus hiked up his cloak as he sprinted down the hallway. He ran as fast as he could to the astronomy tower. Standing there he gazed up at the moon and screamed into the black sky. He spun around, stomped his feet, tugged his beard, clawed at his his anger at himself cooled, he finally realized what he had done. Tears fell in a steady stream down Albus's face.

Slowly, Albus stood to his full height.

He squared his shoulders.

Straightened his cloak.

Ran a hand through his beard.

He took a single step towards the tower's opening. Then another. Followed by two more. Then three more. Then another two more. He took a finally step to the railing. He looked up at the peaceful sky. He found the one star he had stared at night after night. The one star that reminded him of Minerva, beautiful but untouchable. He looked up at the structure of the Astronomy tower. There was a low metal arc hanging not to far above the railing. Albus's aging hand grasped the railing tightly. He stepped on slippered foot next to the hand. With his free hand, he reached for the cool, metal arc. He pulled himself up, two hands on the arc, two feet on the railing. He stared blankly at the courtyard below. It was dimly lit, the grass was slightly overgrown, weeds had invaded the crevices of the cobblestone walk way.

He thought back to how just last week, his _son_ danced around in that courtyard, making mudpies at Minerva's feet. He thought back to how Harry had ran towards him with a giant smile and a carefree toddle. He thought back to the soft and careful kiss Minerva had placed on his lips. His lips that had not long before drank four glasses of fire whiskey.

Albus looked back at the courtyard. His left foot slid forward just slightly. He slid it forward a little more, just so it was dangling in the air. One hand slipped from the arc, then the other. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed. _How easy_, he thought,_ to just simply lean forward… or to jump…_

"Dada?"

Albus's eyes snapped open. He didn't dare look back, _you're just imagining his voice,_ he told himself.

"Dada?" The voice repeated. Albus heard the little feet pound against the metal grated floor. "Dada, what doing up there?"

Albus let out a shaky sob. The child had already witnessed the death of his biological parents.

He wasn't going to torture the child's young mind by watching him fall to the courtyard. Albus's foot and hands returned quickly to their position. Albus safely climbed down.

**They say children always come at the right time in someone life.**

"What are you doing up here Harry? Why aren't you in bed?"Albus questioned, picking the child up in his arms.

How could he have ever thought of leaving this world?

"Momma neva gave me a kess," Harry stated simply. Albus held the child tightly in his arms as he slowly walked down the tower's stairs. Albus walked with Harry still in his arms through the courtyard. Harry was staring with great big eyes up at the stars. "May I have?" Harry asked quietly. Albus stopped.

"May you have what?" Albus asked.

"Dat!" Harry said pointing at the brightest star in the sky. Albus immediately recognized the star.

"That one is mine," Albus whispered in the boy's ear.

"I have dat?" Harry asked pointing at the moon.

"Yes," Albus said. Harry beamed happily.

When Albus walked with Harry back into their rooms, he shut the door and set the child down. Minerva still lay on the floor, her hand and the ring still where they had fallen. Albus's heart twisted violently and sent his stomach lurching, he had done that to her. Her eyes were still squeezed shut but her breathing seemed to have evened out a bit. He knew she wasn't asleep.

"Momma?" Harry asked as he cautiously patted her hand that rested on her ribcage.

"Momma's… here, baby," Minerva whispered. Pain was laced heavily with her words, but Harry was too young to know that she was hurting so badly just by her voice.

"Give momma-" Minerva said in one breath. She paused and tried to quickly continue. She had to be strong for her son. "A kiss, please."

Harry carefully crawled over to Minerva's face a placed a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek. Minerva smiled as much as she could.

Albus stepped forwards and scooped the child in his arms, "Come on Harry, let's put you to bed."

Minerva visibly winced at the sound of his voice.

Albus took Harry into his room to set him down for the night. He figured this would give Minerva some time to collect her thoughts and her emotions.

Visibly crippled by her pain receptors going overboard, Minerva tried her hardest to move and appear stronger than she actually was, but to no avail. Any movement brought tears to her eyes and a soft sob collected in her throat.

When Albus returned to the living room, to Minerva lying helpless in agony, he decided there was no punishment in Hell or anywhere else that could make up for what he did to her.

"I was anger," Albus started as excuse after excuse tumbled on deaf ears.

"I know," Minerva whispered as she gasped for her own breath. "I think you need to stay… with… Aberforth," Minerva gasped. Her green eyes squashed in terrible agony that he had caused. Albus bowed his head. He couldn't bear to look at his love in such pain. _Such pain you caused,_ Albus thought to himself.

"I think I need to agree," Albus resorted to. Minerva nodded her head carefully.

"Minerva," Albus said, his back towards her though he knew she could not see him over the couch. Though he knew her eyes were squeezed shut as if she could simply erase him from her sight and keep the pain away. "I meant you no harm."

Once the soft click of the door sounded in the silent room, Minerva let out a muffled screech. She sobbed, painfully, into her hands. Her body convulsed with each racking sob and gasped breath send fresh pain to the burnt receptors.

But it wasn't the physical pain that had her crying.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	11. The Last Goodbye, The First Hello

So sorry it's taken me this long to update, but in light of the holiday mirth, I have decided to see what I can whip up.

**The song doesn't belong to me. All rights where needed to Billy Boyd for "The Last Goodbye".**

Even though the lyrics can be viewed in a sad way, I've used them to being a sense of hope back to our pair once and for all.

Remember, it's a stairway to heaven and a highway to hell.

Enjoy!

She had witnessed death before. Well, in some wild sense. Her mother had been dead long before she was born. A witch isn't a witch with her wand tucked under a bed— and locked.

She had witnessed identity theft as her mother transformed into something she really wasn't.

Don't get her wrong, Minerva loved her mother. Minerva had seen her own loving mother go through so much pain, disappointment, and resentment just to raise three magical children.

Minerva hadn't talked to her mother much after she had babbled that Dougal McGregor had married the daughter of another farmer.

She let out a breathy sigh from the floor as she remembered how Albus had comforted her as she cried late that evening. She was reluctant at first to tell him the story about herself and Dougal, but at the time she really just needed a friend, and willingly he had been there the to lend an ear. She told him of how she had been engaged to Dougal not long after her graduation from Hogwarts and how she had, at the time, readily agreed. She ran home to tell her parents, and the light bicker her parents always had going had kept her quite. She sat through dinner then went to bed. She woke early the next morning to tell Dougal she really couldn't marry him. She didn't tell Albus that the reason she truly couldn't marry him was because her heart was with someone else. And that someone else was currently listening to her ramble about her loss. That someone was the only one who had lent her a shoulder in a time of need.

She loved him, but knew they never could be. He was always in her thoughts, but Dougal was there at just the moment she had been thinking about letting him go. She needed to open her heart. She did. He did. She broke it off, but still kept on loving him.

Loving the life she could've led had she gone another way at an earlier time.

Minerva felt tears form in the back of her eyes and her throat tighten. She thought of her life now. She was married to the man she truly loved, but he had issues with…. with…. with what was it?

She could hear Harry start to wake up from the other room. She might never marry Dougal and life the life like her mother, or have children that are biologically hers, but she will have Harry. She will have the students every year.

With bruises and aches, Minerva stood and made her way to her _son's_ room to tend to him.

Quietly, she slipped into his room.

"Mama," Harry mumbled as he raised his arms up to her. She slowly picked him up from the cot.

"Let me take him," Albus whispered gently from the door way. Minerva, startled by the voice, spun quickly on her heels as she shifted Harry behind her. She balanced his lightweight with one hand behind her and used her other to menacingly point her wand at hime. Albus held up his hands in a surrender. No one moved.

Harry whispered slightly at the sudden shift, but snuggled up agains't Minerva's protesting back. She winced at her own movements but tried not to show her pain. Albus saw the fierce protectiveness that shown in her emerald eyes he knew better than to try and push her, but he also knew that she was hurting, and even though the toddler didn't weigh much, it was costing her much of the strength to hold him in one hand.

"Minerva, let me take him," Albus tried. Minerva stuck out her wand firmly, although kept an airy hold on it in order to quickly move in means to defend herself. That hand holding the wand shook ever so slightly. Every little movement was costing her so much energy. "Minerva, please. Before you hurt yourself."

"Albus, I don't think it'll be me hurting myself."

He cringed slightly.

"I meant you no harm, truly. Minerva," Albus whispered. He slowly advanced towards her. Her lips were set in a grim line. Her wand shifted and jutted out at the farthest point. "Minerva, I can _never _make up for my doing, and I won't ask for you're forgiveness because what I did was unforgivable. But please let me care for you."

He took a step forward. He placed his fingertip on the edge of her wand. With a tenderness in his eyes she had never before witnessed, Albus lowered her wand to her side. His blue eyes never left hers.

"Let me care for you," he repeated, reaching behind her. He took the toddler from her aching arm. MInerva's arm fell quickly to her side as if she had been burned by his was an ache that passed through his eyes that showed he was hurting as much as she was. For a moment, Minerva showed him pity. For a moment, she felt safe enclosed in his protective arms with _their _son pressed against her back. For a moment, she showed her weak side and buried her face into his shoulder.

She gripped his dressing gown tightly and made herself as small and close to him as she possibly could have. Albus, quickly looked over her shoulder to see that Harry had fallen back to sleep. With a little landless magic, Albus levitated the child and placed him quietly in his cot.

His arms immediately wrap tightly around Minerva's petite frame. He soothes her back, murmuring words of comfort into her loose black hair.

Her sobs rack her body.

xXx

Somehow, Albus had coaxed Minerva into her bed and let her rest. He brought her lunch on a tray.

Albus hesitated in the doorway, Harry was taking a nap and Minerva was weakly lying in bed regaining her strength.

He rested a hand on the wooden door, and watched Minerva's sleeping form. He didn't have the heart to wake her. Maybe he didn't have a heart at all after his harm to her.

"I mean you no harm," Albus whispered sadly into the room. He trailed his hand over the door as he slowly pulled it closed. "I love you, Minerva," he muttered, resting his forehead on the cool wood. "I love you with all my heart." Albus let out a small sigh of lost hope and straightened up.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but the least I can do is care for you and the boy."

xXx

Minerva woke slowly. A fresh warm bowl of breakfast porridge was sitting on a tray. A glass of water sat on a coaster next to it. Achingly, Minerva reached for the glass to soothe her throat. She downed the water in the glass and used a bit of landless magic to refill the glass. As she panted from the effort it took to fill the glass, she scolded herself. _Why are you being so weak when your attacker is still in the house? _She spooned, with a shaky hand, porridge into her mouth. _You love him. You forgive him. _

Minerva gripped the bowl and tossed it against the wall. She listened to the smashing of the glass and watched as the thick hot cereal dripped messily down the wall.

She tossed the covers to the side and swung her legs over the edge. She pressed her knuckles into the mattress and rolled her ankles. Slowly, Minerva scooted over the edge, placing her barefoot on the cool hardwood floor.

Albus must've transfigured her a nightgown. She didn't recognize the pattern.

Then again, she didn't recognize her own reflection nowadays. She was living a lie.

With what little strength she could muster, Minerva made her to the sturdy oak door. She ran her fingertips over the wall as if all her strength was coming from out of the room. She made her way down the hallway to Harry's room where she could hear his playful morning babble. She smiled to herself.

"Good morning Harry," Minerva said. Harry giggled in response. Minerva picked up the child and slowly started to pace around the room. She hummed softly against his cheek as she swayed.

"_I saw the light fade from the sky, on the wind I heard a sigh. As the snowflakes cover, my fallen brothers, I will say this last goodbye,_" Minerva sang smoothly. "_Over hill and under tree, through lands where never light has shone, by silver streams, that rub down to the sea, under cloud, beneath the stars, over snow and winter's morn, I turn at last to paths that lead home._" Minerva smiled gallantly at the child as she put him down on his feet but kept hold of his hands and danced with him. "_And though where the road then takes me, I cannot tell, we came all this way, but now comes the day to bid you farewell. Many places I have been,_" Minerva sings merrily, the lyrics having no affect on her fun as she waltzes with Harry around his Nursery. His toddler feet standing on top of her old boney ones as she keeps a tight grip on his hands. "_Many places I have been, many sorrows I have seen, but I don't regret, nor will I forget all who took that road with me._"

Albus heard the commotion and made his way to Harry's room. When he saw Minerva happily dancing with _their _child on her feet, he immediately smiled. He stepped into the room. Minerva's back was to him, but Harry saw him.

"Daddy!" Harry squealed, and in her mirth, Minerva spun themselves around. Albus joined in. A swift movement to collect Harry in an arm and his wife in the other brought him into their happy moment.

"_To these memories I will hold, with you blessing I will go, to turn at last to paths that lead home. And though where the road then takes me, I cannot tell, we came all this way but now comes the day to bid you farewell,_" Minerva finished as she and Albus finished the dance with Harry held tightly between them. Her emerald eyes sparkled in the light and her bed tossed hair shone brighter than ever. She could see the twinkle in his blue eyes again. The twinkle that hadn't been there since the beginning of their last chess game.

She doubted things could be righted so quickly.

He knew he would have to be patient.

But she knew, they were finally taking a step in the right direction. As small of a step as it may be, just the spark back in their eyes, it was at least not a step backwards.

Please review! I promise there will be more and soon :)


End file.
